IT'S ALL BECAUSE
by sadakocwan
Summary: this is the 1st chapter and be aware of typo(s). it's my first time btw :"3


IT'S ALL BECAUSE...

The floor is all wet. Seirin got extra practiced lately after they lost to Touo. They are preparing for Winter Cup. They won't lose anymore.

"oi, Bakagami! Why the hell are you so idiot? You still have to wait five days again to begin the practice. What if-" Hyuga's word is hung in the air. A hand clapped his shoulder, Kiyoshi. He was smiling.

"But is he really going to be alright, Kiyoshi?!" asked Hyuga.

"hmmm. As long he doesn't do it too much, its going to be alright." Riko suddenly appeared and smiled. Hyuga can't helped and just sighed.

Now it's 1st years against 2ndyears. Kuroko kept on passing the ball to Kagami but Kagami kept on dodging it. He wouldn't corporate with Kuroko. And he is playing show off, just like when the first time.

"Kagami-kun," said a voice. Kagami just glanced, no word.

"Kagami-kun," said that voice again. Kagami drank his water and ignored Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun," this time with apoked on the arm. That arm's owner sghed.

"what is it? i'm tired."

"why did you dodged all my passes, Kagami-kun?" ask Kuroko. Kagami stood up and started to leave

"Kagami-kun," that voice wouldn't stop Kagami from leaving.

"Kaga-" that voice stopped as Kagami turned back his face.

"you don't need to pass the ball to me anymore," said that red haired guy. That guy don't know how much those words work on this chibi guy. He left. Kuroko's mouth is opened widely. Still trying to understand that that was _real_. His eyes is shaken.

Is it going to be repeated again?

But... why him?

Kagami sat down on the corner near the basketball hoop. He kept dribbling with an empty gaze. His body is here, but not his mind. Sill trying to figure out if was it right or wrong to said something like that? He's been doing this since couple days ago after Seirin lost to Touo. He still remember how much they gave they all to beat Touo, and lost to them who's been a King for years.

_i am weak. i even got injured just because something like that._

Kagami gripped his foot tight, which haven't been fully recover yet. How can he be this weak? How can he lost to someone arrogant like Aomine? How can he beat all of Kiseki no Sedai if by only facing Aomine he got injured so badly? How can he stained the hopes he got from his friends? And how can he face _him_?

Yes, him. His first and only one shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami sighed with a pain smile. He missed Kuroko so much, but he just cant face him until he become bright and strong enough to be _his light_. He ruffled his hair and started to running to his favourite restaurant.

"what's wrong Kagami-san? you've been ordering less than usual. Are you on a diet program? But you already got the body" said the cashier-Natsu-while Kagami was ordering five burgers and one orange juice. Kagami opened his mouth then smiled

"ah, it's nothing. Me? Diet? its like you're saying that a snow will fall in the middle of a summer," they laughed. They kept on talking and joking cause Kagami has to wait for the burgers and the store is quiet enough so Kagami can wait for his burgers while standing and chit-chat at the cashier. Without nobody notice, there's a pair of eyes that watching sadly at them.

"Kagami-san, here you are. and i'm glad to see you smile again" said Natsu while offering the burgers. Kagami smiled and off to his favorite chair. started to eating his first burger. Not too fst, not too slow. He is eating like normal people do. He is a little grateful Natsu was on the shift. His mood gotten better a little.

"Kagami-kun, how is your leg? is it better now?" that voice... Kagami stopped eating. or it just my mind being shaken again? do i miss him that much? thought Kagami, continued to eat his second again.

"Kagami-kun," huh?

"uhm, Kagami-kun," again?

"Kaga-" GRAAAAK! the table is got a hard hit by Kagami hands before and that voice is hung before it finished the word.

"ARRRGH! GET OUT! why is my mind so full of him-" he didnt finish his word because when he opened his eyes, the boy he was talking about is right before his eyes. His eyes got widen. what the hell? so that was really him...?

"you bastard! what are you doing here?!" said Kagami loudly. The boy in front of him was shocked, then took his bag and leaving.

"sorry for the trouble and disturbing," Kuroko walked so fast leaving Maji Burger. His voice was shaken. Kagami lost his mind. He didnt mean to say that harsh thing. it just... came out just like that. it's not what he wanted to say. he really wanted to say hello, even hugs him if it possible. He slapped his mouth for the third time. Natsu approached. He is glad that there's only two customers now.

"calm yourself down," he gave Kagami the orange juice. Kagami sipped it and took a deep breath then left.


End file.
